ZLF Aftermath
by Jade the Expert Predator
Summary: (Chapter 2 Uploaded) My very first fic... Any reviews (flames or not) will be accepted. My take on what happens after Shenlong and Long battle in Bloody Roar II. If I get enough good reviews I will continue. I need some more reviews, please.
1. Default Chapter

1 ZLF Aftermath  
  
By Expert Predator  
  
  
  
"Take this!"  
  
There was a small snarl of pain from the tiger as he slammed face-first onto the bloody floor. He looked up and into the eyes of his clone. He seemed to smirk as he shape shifted into his tiger form and lunged at Long's throat. He ducked as the tiger sailed overhead and barely missed his head. I must do this here and now, or he may never be defeated. I must believe in my abilities to face this thorn in everyone's side.  
  
Such a weakling! How could I be a clone of this pathetic creature? Kill him now, and I won't need to worry about it ever again. My beast drive will finish him off.  
  
He started his six level combo on the rival tiger's back.  
  
No! I can't let him defeat me!  
  
Long managed to escape his clone's vengeful attack and counter it by doing a low sweeping motion with his powerful claws. He was lucky. The clone had just attempted the twenty-two hit finish, but Long had managed to disrupt it and save his life.  
  
Damn! This wasn't supposed to happen!  
  
Now, while he is distracted!  
  
Long pulled back his paws and gathered as much energy from his surroundings as he could. The clone realized what he was about to do.  
  
No!  
  
There was a slight pause in all time and space as Long forced all his powers into the last punch. His clone received the full force as his side had been exposed to Long after the attempted beast drive. The sheer power knocked him through the arena wall and through a brick wall. All that remained from the clone was his spilled blood and a gigantic hole in the wall.  
  
Long shifted back to his human form and struck a victory pose, speaking, "This futile battle.is over."  
  
Curious as to why his clone hadn't emerged to kill him, Long wandered over to the hole and peered inside. "Shenlong? Where are you?"  
  
There was no trace of any living or non-living thing in the small room behind the brick wall. Long stepped over the debris and examined the room thoroughly. He caught no scent nor saw anything of his clone.  
  
This is most peculiar. I have defeated him, but where is he now? Even if he is-was a clone, he should not have disappeared without any trace. "Shenlong, are you there? Please answer me!"  
  
There was no sound, no scent, no movement, not even a faint feeling of a living presence in that tiny room. Oddly feeling ashamed and not victorious, Long left the room and checked everywhere for even a tiny hint of his clone's existence. He found none.  
  
Have I failed again? Have I committed another sin against another living being, intentional or not? Why must I hurt so every time someone or something has been defeated?  
  
Long left the Zoanthrope Liberation Front building, shaking his head sadly.  
  
Watching from afar, Busuzima watched with interest. "So my prize experiment has been defeated? Damn. I ought to check out the building. Maybe I'll find something and can make a new clone!" He snickered to himself and started toward the ZLF building. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Bloody Roar II is not mine; it is property of some big company called Hudson. And since the italics didn't work in my previous chapter, words marked like –_this_- will indicate thoughts just in case the italics don't work again. Please no flames if I get something wrong, just point it out and I will try to fix it.

Special Thanks To: Anyone and everyone who has had the patience to read my fic. I really appreciate it.

Onto the fic!

~*~*~*~

Eight months had passed since the fall of the Zoanthrope Liberation Front. Life had been peaceful for the humans and zoanthropes alike, hostilities between the two had became a thing of the past. Only a few zonathropes remained loyal to the ZLF and tried to resurrect the organization, but to no avail. No one wanted to restart the hatred and no one was ready to face the consequences for doing so.

Busuzima had been arrested for inhumane treatment of "experiments" and was serving a life sentence in a federal prison. His search of the ZLF building for a DNA sample of his prize experiment, Shenlong, turned up nothing. As he had left the building, police that were on their way to the ZLF headquarters to confirm rumors and about the fall of the organization had caught him.

Police, zoanthropes, humans, and some forms of military had searched the building for hours on end for anything that might hint to Shenlong's existence and location. Their searches failed as well. It was as if Shenlong had never existed. 

But no one had put him completely in the back of their minds, some people believed that Shenlong had survived and escaped to some other city. Others thought he died and was carried off by some animals before his body could have been found. But the majority tried to forget that the organization had ever existed and continue with their lives as they had before the rising of the ZLF.

~*~*~*~

"Webb, I ask you to take these two people here on patrol. Show them the city and where the most action happens," said a fat, gray haired balding man named Lieutenant George Manson. He paused for a short moment before adding, "and where the best doughnuts are."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Frost and Blade, go with Webb. And don't start any fights or the sort."

"Yes, sir," said all three of the officers as they walked out the police department doors.

~*~*~*~

The officers had finished walking/patrolling most of the city and were now going nearer the heart of the city, where a large majority of zoanthropes lived.

And also drawing nearer to the Zoanthrope Liberation Front building.

So far Frost and Blade hadn't asked Webb any questions about the city as they wandered around with him. It was a rather dull place, actually. They were almost disappointed.

As an attempt to start a conversation, Blade asked, "So is this the place that has all those shape-shifting things? I always wanted to see one."

"You refer to them as if they were animals, Blade. And they aren't animals. They're normal everyday people," Webb wiped the sweat off his face. "…. Except they can shift into humanlike beast forms." He blinked, "Okay, so they're not normal everyday people, but you get the idea, right?"

Frost had been fascinated with zoanthropes, and so he had done some studying on them and their history. He added, "And a large majority of them have mastered some or many forms of fighting."

Blade cast him a sideways glance, "You seem interested in these things. Why is that? What's so great about them?"

Frost looked aghast, "What's so great about zoanthropes? Everything! Who wouldn't want to have the ability to shape shift into any animal at will? I can't believe you could ask such a—!"

"Some humans became jealous of their powers and hunted zoanthropes in the hope of exterminating them. There was chaos and turmoil for a long time between the two species, and this caused the Zoanthrope Liberation Front to come into being. 

"At first zoanthropes thought it to be a good organization and many joined it…. But it turned out that the ZLF was in reality a terrorist organization bent on making "inferior humans" into slaves of a sort I suppose you could say.

"After a long time of destruction and hatred between zoanthropes and humanity, some zoanthropes finally overthrew the ZLF. Ever since its downfall there has been relative peace, with few disturbances caused by zoanthropes. And it is believed that the leader of the ZLF was killed eight months ago, but there was and still is no trace of the body…."

A large shadow towered over the three police after the speaker had finished telling the summarized ZLF incident. They turned around and looked up at a man who stood at least 6 feet tall and had a large muscular build. He wore a black leather vest with a picture of a gold lion on the back and faded dark red jeans. His blonde hair was spiked and there was a solemn expression on his face. Across his left eye was a scar, which had rendered it blind.

Webb straightened up immediately, "Alan Gado! Long time no talk, sir."

Alan shook his head in slight amusement, "There is no need for you to address me as "sir," Webb. So don't worry about it."

"Yes, sir—err—okay."

Alan turned his attention to the other police officers and put out his hand in a friendly handshake gesture, "My name is Alan Gado, you may call me Alan."

Frost took Alan's hand, "My name is Wolf Frost. Most people call me Frost."

Blade shook Alan's hand, "Ivy Blade."

Webb shrugged and shook his hand as well, "You know me already, but just for the sake of not looking like a bastard; my name is Steven Webb. Call me Webb," he said cheerfully.

Alan nodded, "Now that we all have met and been introduced properly, what shall we discuss?"

Everyone looked at each other blankly.

"Umm," Webb glanced at the abandoned ZLF building, "What do you think happened to the ZLF leader?"

"Honestly? I think he is still alive somewhere, but I am not sure where. It seems too convenient that he isn't here after the ZLF's collapse. Don't you think so?"

Webb blinked, "Now that you mention it, yeah, it does seem kinda suspicious."

~*~*~*~

-_What the hell happened?_- 

A bloody and dust covered form slowly rose from beneath a heavy pile of bricks that had fallen from the wall and ceiling.

-How _did this happen…?_- 

The man held his head and stumbled out of the tiny room. He looked around at the disarray that had dominated the arena room. 

-_Did I lose? Or did I win? Damn, I cannot remember!_-

He slowly walked closer to the battle arena and examined the collapsed wall.

-_I flew through this wall..._- 

"Damn you Long! When I find you and get my hands on you, I swear I'll—!"

Something scurried across his foot and stopped among some rubble. The man stooped down and snatched the mouse before it could run away, held it close to his face, and studied it briefly.

It squeaked at him incessantly, possibly threatening him in rodent language.

He sighed dismissively and tossed the hapless mouse out a window and continued downstairs, his strength returning to him gradually.

~*~*~*~

Gado couldn't help but notice the mouse fall out of the window since he faced the building itself. He moved away from the police officers and took a few steps towards the ZLF building.

"Alan? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh. No. Nothing's wrong."

Blade looked at him strangely and asked, "Did you see something odd?"

"Yes, actually."

"What was it?"

"A mouse."

The three police officers exchanged brief glances of confusion and turned to Alan.

Webb asked in an intrigued tone of voice, "What was so interesting about this mouse, Alan?"

"It fell out of that window."

Blade shrugged, "So? Maybe it slipped or something. Who cares? It's just a mouse."

Alan shook his head; "Mice don't slip out a window in the same manner as if they were thrown out."

Webb scratched his head, "Thrown, eh? What, you think someone's in there?"

Alan shook his head again, "No. I know someone is inside. I can sense it."

Blade raised an eyebrow and was about to make a comment, but Frost cut her off, "You sense someone is in there? Who?"

"I am not sure. But I believe it is someone you would not like to meet…"

The quartet stared at the door to the Zoanthrope Liberation Front building expectantly, even though they did not know what to be expecting.

A shadow passed a window on the first floor and Alan stiffened. Ready to face whatever came out of the building.

~*~*~*~

There were four people standing near the outside of the building. Three police officers, and….

-_Alan Gado?_-

The man walked in his usual badass manner, at full strength and ready for anything. He opened the door and stepped outside.

~*~*~*~

Alan's eyes widened in surprise and dismay. Webb gasped and looked amazed. Blade and Frost exchanged glances of bewilderment as to what they should do.

Alan took a few steps forward and assumed his battle position as the man walked into the sunlight.

Shenlong smirked.


End file.
